This invention relates to providing information in an elevator and other such personnel transport vehicles.
The impetus for constructing skyscrapers and other high-rise structures lies in providing a more efficient use of real estate, particularly in urban areas where the value of real estate is at a premium. The primary mode of transportation in such structures is the elevator, particularly in buildings having many floors.
Visual information provided in an elevator is generally limited to floor information and passenger instructions in the event of an emergency or assistance is required. An elevator may also include a static placard posting the day's present and their locations.